The Time for Love
by Iamtheriver
Summary: Meilin has changed from a sweet 13 yr old into an 18yr whore. Most of her family has rejected her and the few friends she still has dont know what to do. No one understands her but him. [MeilinXTouya] IN HIATUS! Gomen!
1. Chapter 1

Apparently because I've spent some time away from Card Captors Sakura I've forgotten the spelling of some names… So sorry… when you review if you tell me the right spelling I'll change it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits baskets. Oh no, Hahaha, never mind. I am not the owner of Card Captor Sakura or of Syoran of Meilin or Touya. I am so miserable because of that.**

Review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

THE TIME FOR LOVE

Chapter 1: Not My Time for Love.

**Chapter Summary:** Meilin has given up on love. She meets Koji and falls in love. Bad stuff happens. Baaad Baaadd stuff. No Touya today, sorry ladies.

dbdbdbdb

She once said to Sakura: "I want somebody who'll like me more than anyone else in the whole world." But she had been only twelve or thirteen years old at the time. Now, with sixteen years under her belt, that thought was too silly and naïve for her. What she had to settle for now was for somebody who liked her enough to pay attention to her. The notion of falling in love just like Sakura and Syoran, the notion of finding her soul mate so early in her life, was only present at the bottom of her heart; a place where not even she could reach. Her mind had long ago resolved into searching for a guy to have a good time with. "It's not my time for love." She kept thinking. That is, until she met Koji.

Koji was the newest student of Beijing High. He was a fine young man with excellent skills both in the court and outside of it. He was tall, black-haired and gorgeous. Many of the girls in Meilin's class daydreamed into going out on a date with Koji, the prince of Beijing High. Even Meilin had a crush on him but she knew better than to show it. "Why should I make it easy for him to have me?" She'd think while smirking.

The school day was finally over and Meilin was patiently waiting for Syoran to exit the school, like always. She sighed. They had a routine. The bell signaling the end of the school day would ring, she'd come out and wait for maybe ten minutes before Syoran did. Then, they would walk back home and eat some lunch. Afterwards, he'd call Sakura and she'd work on her homework. The roles would switch after a while and Meilin would call Tomoyo and Syoran would do his homework. After that they would split to do their own individual tasks either at home or in the city. Meilin was quietly thinking about this when a strange voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"You are a Lee, aren't you?" It was Koji, handsome as ever. Meilin looked at him and a small blush appeared on her face.

"Call me Meilin, won't ya?" She said turning around looking for Syoran and hiding her slight blush at the same time. "What's up?"

"What's up? Oh. Nothing, nothing. I was just wondering if…" Koji paused as if searching for the right words.

"I was wondering if…?" Meilin hurried him as she saw Syoran walking towards her.

"Ifyou'dliketogooutwithmesometime" Koji said quickly as he too turned and saw Syoran. "That is, if your boyfriend will let you." He regained his confidence quickly as he saw that a questioning teacher stopped Syoran.

"He's not my boyfriend. And sure. I'dlovetogooutwithyou." She said and giggled.

"Oh, mocking me are you?" He said in a low whisper.

"Why, of course not. Why would you even think that?" said Meilin also in a whisper.

"Maybe because- Oh, Hi Lee."

"Koji." Syoran acknowledged him and turned to his cousin, "Meilin ready to head on home?" Asked Syoran eyeing the two teens. "I didn't interrupt you on anything, did I?"

"Of course not." Said Koji moving his hands side to side. "Besides, if Ms. Meilin and I had been doing something, you wouldn't have been able to interrupt us." His voice took a slightly menacing, slightly playful tone as he winked at Meilin. Syoran couldn't help but snort at his remark.

"Please. If you had something going on, I'd be the first one to know." He then grabbed Meilin's hand and said, "Let's go."

As Meilin and Syoran walked away from the school and after a second or two of safety considerations Koji yelled: "How about the movies, Friday night, eight-ish?" Meilin had already disappeared from his view because she was walking downhill but he heard say loud and clear: "Make it seven!" Koji chuckled in delight as he heard her answer. And when he heard Syoran's scream: "You're going out with HIM?" Koji started laughing. All was going well for him now. All was going splendid.

Meilin fell quickly for Koji. He was not only handsome, athletic and excellent in his classes. He was also a great guy to go out and have fun with. He would take her to the movie theater, to the amusement park, shopping, to dinner, to the park, to the beach. With Koji, Meilin had visited more than half of the best date spots that existed in town. He was also great with her. He'd make her laugh, and smile and trip on the silliest of thing when she thought about him. He was the perfect boyfriend until one day.

It was Koji's seventeen birthday and Meilin searched for the perfect present for him. She had visited all the stores she could think of and still, the perfect gift did not appear on any of the shelves. She was worried, his birthday was coming soon and she still couldn't find anything. So she decided to ask him.

"Koji?" Meilin said shyly, something unusual for her.

"What's up, pumpkin?" He said as he put an arm around her. "What's the matter?"

"It's just that… I can't find you a birthday present!" She spoke softly and a small tear fell from her cheek.

"That's it?" asked Koji surprised.

"What'd ya mean that's it? Yeah, that's it!" Meilin was a little annoyed at her boyfriend. How could he not see how important it was for her was to find him the best gift ever?

"Well, stop worrying about it!" He said and grinned. "I know perfectly well what you can give me! And you don't have to spend any money on it either!"

"I don't? What. What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Said Koji and his smile widened. "Just go to my house the night of my birthday." He kissed her on the cheek and whispered. "And wear something sexy." And then he took off leaving a very confused Meilin. That is until she figured out what he meant and blushed a new shade of crimson.

That night she called Tomoyo for some advice:

"Hello Ms. Daidouji."

"Hi Meilin. What's up?"

"Well, see. I have a question here for ya. Since ya know. You know stuff." Meilin had decided to use the 'out-of-the-blue' approach with Tomoyo and ask immediately.

"I know stuff?"

"Yeah. Stuff. You know, sex stuff."

"Se. Sex stuff?" Meilin could almost feel Tomoyo's blush through the phone.

"'Cuz I mean, you've done it with Eriol haven't you. You have, you've told me." Meilin waited for a few seconds to see if Tomoyo would say anything.

"… Yes… Yes I have."

"Well, so I need some advice!" Meilin lowered her voice fearing Syoran would hear her. "I'm. I'm doing it with Koji soon and… I don't know what to do."

"OH!" Meilin almost fell to the floor at Tomoyo's reaction. "How wonderful is that! I am so happy for you Meilin! So happy!"

"Er… Thanks. So, can you help me out?"

"Of course!" And so Tomoyo started telling Meilin what to do and (AT ahem) how to do it. Meilin was incredibly grateful for Tomoyo's help that she promised to visit her the next vacation time she had.

Soon Koji's birthday arrive and even sooner Koji's birthday night. Meilin was waiting outside Koji's house for him to open the door. She was nervous and a little scared but she had memorized everything Tomoyo had told her and was ready. She was ready. She loved Koji and if this was the best present she could give him, she would.

Koji opened the door and let her in. Before anything else happened he treated her to dinner he had made himself. Meilin was grateful that Koji was doing everything he could to make her comfortable. As Koji had asked she was wearing her sexiest outfit. A short black skirt, long black boots, and a black top that barely staid in place. Her hair, long as always, was down. And her face was beautifully done with makeup. Meilin was a sight that would take anyone's breath away.

Koji was different though. He was wearing sweats and his hair was not even slightly brushed. He had apologized saying that it had taken him longer than expected to cook dinner and Meilin had believed him.

After dinner, Meilin and Koji went up to his room.

Meilin had expected her first time to be soft and romantic and unforgettable. She had expected it to be with someone who loved her more than life itself. But it didn't turn out that way. Koji had been rough, uncaring to Meilin's feelings and a total brute. After he had finished Meilin lay on his bed in tears. He said to her in an unexpected fit of rage.

"You whore!" He threw her fallen clothes to her. "Get dress and never come back! NEVER! I hate you and you are a whore!" Meilin couldn't believe her ears.

"I. I thought you loved me." She said softly.

"I don't. I never will. You are a whore and nothing else. Now leave."

"Wh. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I hate you. I made a bet with my friends that I could get a girl pregnant from the Lee clan some time ago. That's why I moved here and changed schools. I knew I could get you 'cuz you were a whore."

"Pre. Pregnant?"

"Yeah. And I think I did the job well."

"But. But we used protection!"

"The condom had a whole I made. And after I started going out with you I figured out your cycle to make sure I wouldn't fail."

"Oh no." Meilin started putting her clothes on faster. "It's not even your birthday is it…"

"Nope." He started laughing but suddenly stopped. "I'm gonna tell you why the bet. Just 'cuz you were such a great fuck. I am from the clan called Yasha and we are sworn enemies of the Lee."

"Ya. Yasha?"

"Yasha. I am Koji Yasha and I am your destroyer." He started laughing maniacally as his whole demeanor changed from good-looking to a complete monster of a man.

"Bastard! I hate you!" Meilin threw a pillow at him. "I hate you!"

"Well, I hate you too." Meilin ran away from his house as fast as her sore legs could take her. She ran until she entered a strange and desolate forest where she cried until she had no more tears left.

dbdbdbdb

Wow! Five pages…

I hoped you enjoy this chapter!

Preview of chapter two:

"Hi" She said

"Hi" He replied nonchalantly.

Hahahahaha. Nice huh? Totally.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Read chapter 1 for all that jazz that you are looking for…

Chapter 2 is here! Enjoy!

---------------

Years passed after the incident that held no name but much pain for Meilin. She was now seventeen and she had changed. Life held no more meaning to her than a peanut butter sandwich. She was merely surviving.

Her face served as a mask for her true feelings. A fake smile was worn stubbornly on her face every single minute of her life. Her hair was dark, long and always waving along the wind, her body had evolved. She had now the body of a goddess, always seen, always coveted but rarely touched. Her attitude was always friendly, always happy and always flirtatious. For strangers she was the nicest, sweetest girl in the planet. And even more many of those that knew her she had not really changed. Only several things had become uncharacteristic of the old Meilin. Her grades had dropped from A's and B's to mainly C's. And she had slowly detached herself from many of her friends. Little by little she had stopped talking to many of her old friends.

"Hi Meilin!" It was Sakura over the phone, her voice as chirpy as ever. "Is Syoran home?" Sakura was one of the few friends Meilin had kept over the years. The main reason was that Sakura was still in Tomoeda whilst Meilin was in Tokyo.

"Uh, yeah he is… hold on a second…" Meilin sighed a bit disappointed. 'Why won't she ever call me?' She thought but quickly erased both the thought and the feeling from her mind. She called Syoran who was in his room and after he had picked up the phone she left for work.

Meilin was trying to live the life that she would've lived had it not been for Koji. Her strong character had helped her to survive the pain and the sadness that she had felt. And it still helped her today with what she now currently felt.

"Good afternoon goddess" said an old man behind the counter as Meilin entered 'Gregory's Haven,' a small café on the outskirts of the city. It was indeed a haven. No one knew her there but the owner and that made the pressure she felt when she pretended in front of her friends and family disappear. There, when she pretended to be happy she almost believed it.

"Good afternoon your highness." She replied and went to the backroom of the establishment to change into her uniform. After she had changed she returned to the front of the café and began her work as a waitress.

"My, aren't you gorgeous!" An old man of about 65 said to her as she served him his coffee.

"And my, aren't you handsome!" she said as she winked at him. "I better be careful or you might steal my heart." The old man blushed slightly and took a sip of his coffee.

"I'll try not to, my dear. But I won't make any promises." He said and winked back at her. She laughed and then went to serve other customers. That was another reason why she liked it there at the café. People there, although it was mostly seniors, were genuinely nice. Unlike the outside world where everyone wanted her for something, at the café she felt that she could trust whoever entered. There, she felt no one could hurt her.

A new customer entered the café. He was a foreigner, he looked Asian but he definitely was not Chinese. He looked more Japanese than anything. He was tall, with chocolate-colored hair; he had a strong build but was very quiet and held a mysterious aura. He sat in the table farthest away from the door and the customers inside the café.

"Can I take your order?" Meilin said while she arranged her little order-taking notebook. She hadn't really looked at the stranger.

"Yes, I would like some coffee – regular – and apple pie please." He said as he inspected the menu.

"One coffee and one pie, coming right up!" She said before walking away.

"Hey kiddo. You shouldn't be too cold to the customers, you know?" Said the old man behind the bar as he prepared the stranger's order.

"What do you mean?" Meilin asked puzzled.

"Hon, even I can see he is amazingly good-looking. You should go say hi and start up a conversation." The man smiled at her.

"Well…" She turned to inspect the stranger. He was now reading a book and paid no attention to the world around him. "He is good-looking but…"

"But what? Don't tell me you're into chicks! 'Cuz I can find you one of those too!" Meilin giggled at the comment.

"It's not that. It just… it feels like I've met him before…"

"Oh come on! Give it a try. You need a guy in your life. You need to be happy."

"I don't need anyone." Meilin's voice was cold and sharp. "_Anyone_." The old man sighed in defeat.

"All right, all right. Here's the order… go deliver."

When Meilin returned to the stranger's table he looked up at her and asked:

"Have we met before?" His chocolate-colored eyes inspected her and she felt herself blush when she noticed.

"I don't think so." She said.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked as he took a bite of his apple pie.

"Meilin. Meilin –" At this the stranger lifted his head up surprised and finished Meilin's sentence.

"Rey? Meilin Rey?" Meilin was caught off card by the stranger's knowledge and barely managed to stumble a quick 'yes.' "I knew you looked familiar somehow! I'm Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto." He said as he bowed his head slightly.

"Oh Yeah!" Meilin recovered her voice and immediately sat down in the chair in front of him. "How are you? It's been ages!"

"I know." He smiled, "The last time I saw you was when you were about 13 years old, no?"

"Yeah, and you were 18?"

"Yeah, I think so. So how've you been?" He took a sip of his coffee.

"I've been good, working mostly."

"You're not at school anymore?" He asked with a bit of concern in his voice. "Aren't you like 17 still?"

"Well, yes I am." Meilin cleared her throat, "I'm still in school… I just… I just work more than study and all that." She looked around for some client in need of her services but she soon realized that there was no one around. Touya had picked the most secluded place of the whole café.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok? That's all?" Meilin couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. What else can I say?" He eyed her suspiciously. "Do you want me to say something else? I can always do that."

"What? No, forget it." She shook her head sideways. 'He should just forget it.' She thought sadly.

"Ok."

"Stop saying 'OK'"

"Ok." Touya smiled nervously realizing his mistake.

"Stop saying that." Meilin stood up, angry with Touya.

"Ok." He repeated this time with a smile of pure malice.

"Stop. Saying. 'Ok.'" Mumbled Meilin frustrated.

"Ok." Meilin screamed and lunged for Touya's neck. Lucky for her, though, Touya was a black belt in some ten martial art disciplines and quickly moved so that Meilin would fall in between his legs. And she did. Meilin was about to jump again but stopped as she heard Touya laughing. She looked up and saw his eyes already watering.

"What's so funny?" She grumbled but Touya merely pointed somewhere with his index finger. She looked annoyed out of her wits. Her bad mood suddenly turned rosy as she saw his boss looking at her with a scowl on his face. "B. Boss…" She paled but seconds after her face turned crimson red and smacked Touya on the arm. "Stop laughing!" He didn't listen.

------------

Uh… Ok…

Hahahahaha

It wasn't the best chapter in the story of fanfics but hey, at least I wrote a chapter, didn't I?

Review. No flames. Good constructive, criticism.


End file.
